If That's Not Love
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: Set after 4x15. What happens after Natalia tells Calleigh that she thinks she might be pregnant with Delko's baby? Hiphuggers. T for safety. Same story as before with some minor tweeks.


Slightly AU. Eric and Natalia broke up a few weeks ago. Calleigh and Eric got together almost immediately after.

If That's Not Love

Eric got into the elevator thanking every god he could think of that Natalia wasn't pregnant. I mean, yeah he would have taken responsibility for the baby but Natalia wasn't the one he loved.

E/C E/C E/C E/C

After Calleigh finished telling Natalia about chicken soup she couldn't get the thought out of her head, _was Natalia pregnant and does Eric know? _ She was one of the few people who knew that Eric and Natalia had a thing with each other at the start, when they were together.

E/C E/C E/C E/C

Eric was in the break room reading a magazine and waiting for his shift to end. He didn't even hear Calleigh walk in. He smiled and put the magazine down when he felt her warm slender hands start to massage his tense, muscular shoulders.

"I was wondering when you were going to come see me." He moaned as she moved her hand over a particularly tense part of his shoulder.

"And why is that?" she asked, her accent thickening which he loved so much. Eric took her hand and pulled her around him onto her lap.

"Because I go crazy if I don't see the woman that I fall more and more in love with every day." Calleigh just looked straight into his eyes, mouth slightly agape.

"You love me?" Eric brushed a knuckle across her cheek and smiled.

"It's not that hard to do, Cal." She smiled a smile that made his heart melt and kissed him.

"I love you too." Eric's smile covered his entire face as he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. Eric licked Calleigh's lips and she welcomed him with her own tongue. As Eric's hand started to slide under her shirt, she remembered why she came to see him. She reluctantly pulled back and put a hand on Eric's muscular and unfortunately covered chest. "Although I do _really_ like this, this isn't what I came here for."

"And here I thought you wanted to '_do some paperwork'_"Eric smirked and Calleigh turned her head blushing profusely. Eric just kissed her temple and asked, "So why did you come?"

"Well, um . . . how is Natalia feeling. She said that she just got the stomach flu again but I didn't believe her, and I could tell she didn't either." Eric's face fell a bit.

"That's why you came?" Calleigh just nodded. "Well, I don't really know how to say this but she thought she was pregnant."

"Oh." Was all Calleigh said with a monotone voice and started to get off of Eric's lap but he held her there not ready to let go. She turned her head to face him but didn't look him in the eye.

"Calleigh?" No response, "Cal, please look at me." She did. He broke into a small smile. "It was a false alarm. The doctor confirmed it."

Again her only response was, "Oh." Eric chuckled.

"Is that all you have to say now, I mean two seconds ago you were ready to get up and leave without an explanation?"

"What would you have done?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?" he stared at her questionably.

"If it wasn't a false alarm, what would you have done?" she asked again.

"Well Cal, I'm not an ass so I would take care of her I guess." She looked away sadly, got up, and went to sit on the couch. He turned in his chair to face her, "I would also take as much responsibility for the baby as possible, but," he walked over to her, kneeled in front of her, and put his hands on hers, "I would still love you the way I do now, Calleigh. I've had feelings for you since the first day I met you and I will always have those same feelings plus more." Her emerald eyes stared into his chocolate ones.

"Really?"

"Yes really." He smiled and stood up so he could kiss her but Calleigh beat him to it by leaning forward and touching her lips to his passionately. After they finally broke apart breathlessly, no force in the world could wipe the smiles off their faces. "Want to go grab some dinner, then we can go to my place and watch a movie?"

"I'd love to." Her accent thickening again. Eric kissed her forehead, took her hand, and they walked out of the break room together.

E/C E/C E/C E/C

Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. I made some corrections.


End file.
